Content-addressable memory (CAM) devices may include a type of memory that provides searchable access for high-speed data applications. In particular, based on a binary sequence, data may be accessed inside a CAM device without searching each entry within the CAM device. Thus, CAM devices may provide networks with the capability to perform Internet Protocol (IP) address lookups and other types of network searches in a fast and reliable manner.